A Secret Kept By Time
by I wanna be the very best
Summary: Dean gets a letter from an old friend that no one in his life knows about... and it just makes him smile as he thinks back to that day. That day that shouldn't make him smile because he killed a human. But it was also the day he saved someone from getting raped, and made a friend that stayed with him eternally.
1. Chapter 1

It was late… or early, depending on who you talked to, and Dean was trying not to cry as he re-read the newest letter he had gotten from Tony. It was a secret that no one, not even Sam knew about. It had happened when both of them were still in high school… and it had been the first human Dean had ever killed. From that day, Tony would send a letter recapping Dean on his life and asking stuff in return about Dean's life every year. It was sent to a P.O. Box that Tony had asked Dean to set up so they could keep in contact, and the Winchester made sure that he was there on the anniversary of that day, when he knew that the letter would be there. There had been a few times when they were far away from the box, so Dean had left Sam at a hotel, without explanation so he could go get the letter. When he had returned, he would ignore all questions from his brother about where he had been, it had happened so much that Sam didn't even ask anymore.

There was a reason that Dean had never told anyone about what he had done. It wasn't because he had killed a human, he couldn't even call that thing a human in his mind, it was because he wasn't a hero. He knew that if it had gotten out, people would call him a hero and applaud him for his deed. He didn't want anyone to applaud him, he did it because… because he couldn't not. He didn't think about it, it just happened, and he couldn't even give a reason for why he risked himself for someone he didn't even know. He knew that his brother would be the worst of them. Sam would smile, happiness in his eyes and a slight smirk on his face at his brother having not told him sooner, and would keep looking at him like that for a long period of time. Dean didn't want to deal with that, so he kept it to himself. He liked being the only one to know… He liked having a non-supernatural connection to someone; he liked getting simple letter like the one in his hands that was written in rainbow ink that made him smile because it was so incredibly _**Tony**_.

_Dear Dean,_

_ HAPPY THIRTIETH BIRTHDAY! I know it's a bit late, but this is the fastest I could contact you. I hope you're fine, as well as Sam and your new friend Castiel. Have you been eating well? I know you like your pie and hamburgers, but you still should be eating more salads… even if you make fun of Sam for eating them. I want you to be around for a long time, and having a good diet will help. Alright, so, the scolding portion is over, now onto questions._

_ How are you? How's Sam? How's Castiel? How's Bobby? Is "the family business" (which you still haven't told me what it is) doing well? How's your year been? What's happened? Are you still having those not-so-innocent dreams about Sam and Cas? Have you told them yet (Like __I__ told you to)? Well, you should. Is there anything else you want me to know?_

_ I'm fine. Jessi's alright, though he still destroys the sofa as soon as I'm not looking. August is still a bit depressed about Carry leaving him for that tennis instructor, but he's growing to accept it, and is beginning to move past it. Jonathan and I broke up… wanna know why? (Sorry, I'm pissed about it still) He showed me this picture on his phone that he thought was HILARIOUS, do you know what it was? It was a picture of a scene girl with tape over her mouth and it said "don't wrap it and tap it" on the top with "tape her and rape her" on the bottom. I told him it wasn't funny and to delete it from his phone. He refused and said that because he watched Russell Brand with me, I should laugh at what __he__ thinks is funny. So, taking a much deluded page from you, I grabbed my steel baseball bat and told him to get the fuck out. He thought I was kidding… until I broke the glass of the picture frame with the picture of us on our third date that was right by his head. He claimed that he would call the cops to report domestic abuse on me… but I __really__ don't see that going over well. Annie knows me and has put her badge on the line before when people do shit like that and I react. Boys really don't understand that a police force made of almost all females will react the same way I do to stuff like that. Also the guys on the force don't seem likely to find it funny either. Anyway, I don't want to get mad and start ranting so, onto something else. Other than that my year's been fine, my twenty seventh birthdays was fun, though everyone still claims that I act like a sixteen year old. I really don't care; I'm stopped being afraid of being who I am thirteen years ago. My first novel is selling relatively well, have you bought it? It's ok if you haven't, I just wanted to know. The character of Sean is based off of you, if you couldn't guess by the name. =) The book store is also doing awesome, I __finally__ managed to organize all of the mythology books into a cohesive order, can you believe how many different books on mythological creatures there are? It's insane, who would even need that many?_

_ Alright, well, it's almost midnight and I need to get this in the mail in the morning, so… I miss you. The next time you're around Chehalis you need to come see me. Please take care of yourself, and I look forward to getting your letter… Fingers crossed I see you soon._

_ Love,_

_ Tony_

Dean smiled at the letter, knowing that he would be having to make and excuse to be gone for about a week sometime soon. He had gone to see Tony a few times over the years, and each time he ended up staying for about a week, even if he only meant to say for two hours. He never minded though, he loved every second he got to spend with the kid that he still viewed as a kid even though he was a fully grown man.

Sam rolled over in his sleep, causing the elder of the two to put the letter down on the table and open the laptop in front of him so it looked like he was doing something. He waited a few seconds, only taking the paper back into his hand when his brother didn't move anymore. The hunter smiled yet again as he looked down at the letter. He leaned back in his seat and let his mind go back to the night that the two met.

~Thirteen Years and Two Days Earlier~

Dean Winchester walked down the street that was completely empty. It was about midnight, so he was able to walk in the street with complete ease, without even worrying about possibly getting hit by a car, not that he worried when the street was busy. He had just ganked a vampire and was in no rush to get back to the fight that was sure to ensue between his fourteen year old brother and his dad. Their father seemed none too pleased whenever they actively tried to do their homework or get to bed on time. Dean didn't particularly care because he didn't normally do either.

A kid that looked only to be about fifteen that was wearing black leather short shorts a black jacket that was fully buttoned up against the cold, black fishnet tights, black fishnet arm warmers, black and blue furry leg warmers with matching furry wrist warmers walked quickly past him, accidentally crashing into his shoulder.

"Sorry." The kid murmured looking back for only a second.

His music was so loud that Dean could hear the words from Carry on My Wayward Son coming out of them. The hunter decided not to get mad, knowing that the kid was probably hurrying to get home; he didn't look old enough to be allowed out that late. Dean just kept walking, choosing the alleys he took at random, and walking slowly.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

As the music playing from his IPod into his headphones turned to Teeth by Lady Gaga Tony's hips swayed while he walked quickly. The rave he was trying to get to was sure to be in full swing, for he had to wait for his parents to go to sleep before he could sneak out. He knew it was dangerous to be out late at night by yourself, but he made sure to take the route that he was pretty sure no one knew about. There was sure to not be anyone to pose a threat to him.

What he didn't plan for was getting slightly turned around in the darkness and having to stop in an alley to use the GPS on his phone to find his way to the abandoned building. He leaned against the cool brick and waited for his crappy internet provided with the phone to find where it was. He huffed in slight annoyance, the cold of the night finally starting to get to him.

"You look a little cold." A snarky adult male's voice smirked, leaning against the bricks right next to the teen.

"Hey, what's up girl?"

"Boy, actually."

"Oh, that's fine, that works too."

"Yea, ok. Um, I'm actually just getting directions to somewhere, so no need for you to stay here."

"I don't mind. And if you can't find where you're going, we can always go back to my house."

"No thanks, it's just a few blocks away."

"Come on sweetie, just come with me." The man smiled, moving even closer to the scantily clad teen.

"Um, no. And can you please move back, you're making me uncomfortable." Tony said, looking up at the man that was taller than him.

"Well, when you're dressed like that, I have a right to try to get close to you."

"No matter what I'm wearing, you do not have the right to make me feel uncomfortable." The teen with jet black hair and bright green bangs said, putting his arms at his side and setting his jaw.

That was about the time that Dean came to the opening of the alley, where he could see both of them. He had heard quite a few lines before that, but nothing seemed too evasive so he didn't hurry. He peered into the alley, not wanting to act if there was nothing to do; he had learned how bad that could be from hunting. He chuckled slightly when he saw the adult hitting on the teen; he looked like some perverted chump that would crawl away with his tail between his legs as soon as he realized that the kid didn't want anything to do with him.

"Oh sweetie, don't get all bristled, I'm just stroking your ego." The adult said, hand moving down just centimeters from the teen's side.

"Stop calling me sweetie, and move out of my personal space." Tony said, jaw still set.

"Not gunna happen." The man said, moving closer.

The raver moved his phone up and started trying to call the police, but his attacker took his phone and threw it down the alley. Then he pinned the youth's arms to the bricks around his head.

"Get off of me!" Tony shouted, struggling against the confines.

"Make me." The adult growled, leaning his face far too close to the male with two toned hair.

That was when Dean stepped in. He shoved the adult back and stood in front of the teen.

"Leave, now." The seventeen year old commanded, his teeth gritted at the disgusting human in front of him.

"Listen, this is none of your-" The adult tried to say, anger showing through his body and voice.

"No, you listen, he is my business. I'm not going to tell you why, because it's none of your business. So, like I said, leave, now." Dean said, hand itching to punch the adult until he stopped moving.

"Why are you defending this queer?" The man nearly shouted.

"Ok, yea, no." The hunter said pulling his gun out from the back of his pants and pointing it at the adult.

He knew his finger should have been on the trigger guard, but he really didn't care if he accidentally shot the man in front of him.

"If you don't leave now, I will shoot you in your fucking face. Do you understand that prick?" The Winchester asked, chest heaving because of the way his anger made him breathe.

The adult glared but left, stomping down the alley like a child. As soon as he was out of view, Dean turned to look at the teen.

"You alright kid?" He asked, putting the guy back in between his denim and underwear.

"Yea… thanks." Tony breathed, running his hand through his fun coloured hair.

"I'll walk you to where you're going." The seventeen year old said, feeling oddly protective over the male he didn't even know.

"No, that's alright. I'm just going to go back home, and sneaking in will be difficult if you're there. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" The elder asked, not wanting to let the kid out of his sight until he knew he was safe.

"Absolutely. It's not too far from here, I can do. Thank you though." The younger nodded, his breathing coming naturally.

"Alright, be safe." Dean nodded before leaving the teen.

Tony sighed and went in search of his phone. He wasn't going to tell anyone what had happened, so he knew his phone would be needed.

It was after the hunter was out of sight and for about a minute that Tony was attacked again. He was spun and flung to the ground, landing on his back with a heavy thud. He tried to make a noise of pain, but the air was cut off by someone heavy lying on top of him. The teen quickly remained his state of mind and looked at his attacker; it was the guy that had been hitting on him before.

"Get off of me." The raver managed out, struggling as much as he could to try to free himself.

"Are you afraid of me?" The adult asked a sneer in his voice as his hands moved to the teen's shorts.

"Never." Tony growled, trying to shove the elder's hands away from his zipper.

The adult grabbed both of his wrists in one hand and pinned them to the asphalt above his head.

"You realize I'm stronger than you, right?"

"That doesn't fucking matter, I'll get out and out your ass in jail."

"You're so beautiful sweetie, that's why I picked you."

Tears began coming to Tony's eyes as he realized that there was nothing he could do, he wasn't strong enough and did not have the leverage to get out of the hold his attacker had on him. All he could do was wriggle as his shorts were unzipped and shoved down to his knees.

"You know you want it." The pervert said, undoing his own pants.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" The raver shouted, tears slipping out of his eyes as he tried everything he could to get the being off of him.

And that's when a shot rang out, and then another, and then another. Someone pushed the adult's body to the side so it wouldn't fall on the teen, and then fourteen more bullets went into the attempted rapist.

Tony pulled up his shorts then looked at his savior. As Dean looked down at the body of the human he had just killed… he didn't feel bad. Actually he felt as if he had just exorcised a demon or killed a wendigo, it wasn't like the thing was a human at all.

"Are you ok?" The hunter asked, holding his hand out for the younger male to take.

Once Tony was standing he shook his head and let the tears fall. The elder pulled the younger in and wrapped him in a vice like hug, not willing to let go any time soon.

They stood hugging for close to an hour before Dean insisted he buy Tony some food. They sat in a diner until almost six in the morning talking and getting to know each other. They ran back to the ravers house, where Tony instead he let Dean crash for a few hours. The slept snuggled together with the door locked until noon. It wasn't a romantic act, it was them comforting each other, Dean comforting Tony about what had almost happened, and Tony comforting Dean about how shitty his life was.

When they finally woke up at noon, the Winchester said he had to get back to the hotel before his dad thought that something had happened and the Lastang said that he had to make an appearance with his family or they would think he had snuck out again. But the younger male insisted that he needed a way to keep in contact with elder, so he commanded the hunter set up a P.O. box within the state that he would visit at least once a year. The elder had agreed, and that day one was set up.

They shared one final hug before leaving each other.

~The Present~

Dean smiled as shut the laptop, folded the letter, put it in his pocket, and went to bed. He was contemplating what he was going to write back, he always told him what was happening in a not supernatural way, which admittedly took some work... he silently cursed as he though that he might have to let his brother drive so he could work on it is the car. The elder Winchester laid in his bed and kicked his boots off, and even bigger grin coming onto his face as he thought again about the letter. He knew he was going to get good sleep that night, he always did after he heard from Tony.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**The gun Dean used is meant to be a Glock 17, which has seventeen rounds in it… so… yea.**

**A link to his outfit is on my profile, at the bottom, under the ones for TIBTO.**

**That "don't wrap it and tap it, tape her and rape her" picture, is real… and it pisses me the fuck off. I'm sorry for cursing but honestly… I saw that picture and I freaked out. I just can't understand how people could be like that…UGH! Sorry, but, rape is not a joke and it pisses me off that people treat it like that. Sorry, yet again, I'm rambling/ranting now, hope you liked it.**

**Also, I'm contemplating making this into a multishot, what do you guys think? I'm honestly fine with either, but I want to know how the people that read it feel, so please review telling me if you want it to stay as a one-shot, or if you would like to see more of it (like Dean interacting with Tony).**

**Thank you everyone for watching. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going and why can't I come?" Sam asked annoyed as he drove them to Bobby's.

"None of your business and none of your business. Just stay at Bobby's for a week and I'll be back." Dean rolled his eyes, writing on the paper quickly.

He knew he was headed to Tony anyway, but he wanted to write a letter anyway and he figured he could just put it in the mailbox when he was leaving so that Tony would continue to be with him even after he had left.

"Dean, why are you being so secretive? I'm your brother." The younger sighed, trying to make his tone convincing enough that his brother would tell him.

"What part of 'none of your business' do you not understand? This is just something I gotta do, without you."

"Is it a hunt?"

"Nope."

"A girl?"

"Nope."

"Then what is it? You've never done this before."

"Actually I have, If you don't remember. I let you have your secrets and I get mine, now shut up and drive." The elder Winchester rolled his eyes, not looking up from the page.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Dean, Will you please just-" The college dropout started as they both got out of the car.

"I'm done having this conversation Sammy." The elder rolled his eyes, taking Sam's bag out of the back seat so he could carry it into Bobby's.

"I'm not letting you go alone."

"Yes you are, now shut up."

The two had entered Bobby's house, the younger brother crossing his arms as he pulled his famous bitch face.

"What are you boys arguing about now?" The eldest male sighed from his seat at his desk.

"Dean's leaving me-"

"Sam's gunna stay here for about a week because I got something I gotta do in Washington, he's being a child about it."

"I'm only being a child because you're treating me like one! Why won't you trust me with knowing this?"

"It isn't about trust Sam! This is my… I'm done talking about this. Pout about this all you want, I'll be back in a week."

Dean rolled his eyes and walked towards the door.

"Hold it." Bobby said, getting up from his seat.

The elder Winchester stopped and walked back a bit so he could see the father figure.

"You said Washington… There's a spirit there. Single mothers have been turning up dead and the kids were all found with new dolls. I was going to go myself but… You two are here."

"Bobby, I-"

"No lip boy." Bobby said quickly, pulling a file out from under a stack of books.

He handed it to Sam who was closest to him and sat back down.

"Fine." Dean sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. "Where is it?"

"Chehalis Washington, small town right-" The gruff man started.

"Chehalis?" The elder Winchester asked quickly, eyes going big.

"Yea, why? What's it to you boy?"

"We're leaving now." Dean said quickly, picking up Sam's bag and heading out the door.

"Dean, why is it such a-" Sam started confused.

"Now Sammy!" The elder brother commanded.

Sam and Bobby looked at each other confused for a second before they both shrugged and the Winchester hurried after his brother.

"Dean, will you please just tell me-"

"Not now Sammy." Dean said dismissively, getting into the driver's seat and throwing the bag into the back.

The geek just rolled his eyes and get into the car, knowing he shouldn't have asked in the first place.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Every speed limit was broken and by at least double what the signs said. Sam had no idea why the speed was being broken to such degrees, and he didn't ask, knowing he wouldn't get an answer anyway. Dean pulled them into the first motel he saw once they got to Centralia, he just stopped in front of their room.

"There's something I gotta do, research the spirit and I'll be back in a few hours." The elder said, looking over at his brother.

"Should I even bother asking where you're going?" The younger brother asked with a sigh, getting out of the car.

"No. I'll be back."

Sam huffed in annoyance but grabbed his bag and laptop before giving a wave to his brother. He then went into their room.

Dean knew his brother was mad, but he couldn't tell him… he couldn't live with that smile for something he didn't deserve to be looked up to for. He sighed to himself and sped off to go see Tony. He had planned to get a few hours in each day while they were there and then spend a few days after the case was over with the raver.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

The Winchester pulled the key to the house out of his pocket and let himself in. He knew most people would think it was weird that he had a house key to a house that wasn't his, but he didn't care. He looked around the front room and smiled, it hadn't changed, except now there was a large framed picture of the cover of Tony's book.

"Dean!" The excited shout came from upstairs.

The hunter looked up the stairs that were right in front of him, giant smile coming onto his face. Tony had rainbow coloured hair now, a Metallica shirt hugged his torso and black skinny jeans hugged his legs. He let out a high pitched sound that sounded like "Eeeeek!" and rushed down the stairs. It made the elder worry slightly that he was going to get hurt, but that was cut short by the younger practically jumping off the bottom step and wrapping the hunter in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much!" The twenty year old squeaked, accidentally slamming them both into the door with the force of the hug.

"I can tell." Dean laughed, hugging back.

"Tone, do we have people over?" A sad voice called from the other side of the stairs.

"Just Dean, we'll be up in my room if you need us." Tony called back, breaking the hug and taking Dean's hand so he could lead them to his room.

"No one needs me." The sad voice said as they walked up the stairs.

"I see he's getting over it." Dean said seriously, nodding slightly.

"Right? He's much better than two months ago." The boy with colourful hair smiled.

"Indeed, Oh, where's Jessi?" The hunter asked with a smile, looking around for the dog.

"Groomers, I have to pick him up in about half an hour, oh, do you want to come with me?" The younger boy asked with a smile, letting go of Dean's hand as they entered his room.

"Of course, I love him, and he loves me."

"Almost as much as you love Castiel and Sammy." Tony smiled, jumping on his bed.

Dean gave him a look that said 'seriously?' as he too sat on the bed.

"Oh come on, come on, tell me… You barely went into detail in the letter." The boy with rainbow hair whined, jumping on the bed slightly.

"Because you don't need to know what I dream about."

"Come on, please?" The younger adult asked with a pout, getting up on his knees on his bed and clasping his hands together.

"No, any perversions I think about are for me… not you."

"Come on, just a little. Were handcuffs involved?"

The Winchester sighed but decided to answer the invasive questions.

"Yes."

"Ooooh, any leather?"

"Yes."

"Nice… what about toys?"

Dean groaned but nodded. Tony smiled and tackled the elder in another hug.

"I missed you." The twenty year old whispered into the hug.

The hunter smiled, hugged back and nodded, having missed his friend just as much.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Sorry it's kind of fast, I had a head ache when writing most of it. Sorry, hope you enjoy though =)**


End file.
